


Ninja way

by FlipCarson



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Udon has concerns about Kono's Ninja way.





	Ninja way

The shuriken flew through the air, sinking into the bull's eye one after another. Hands blistering and bleeding, but Udon paid them no mind. Hair stuck to his face as sweat poured down his face. He cocked his arm, ready to throw another, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

"You're bleeding." Konohamaru said, frowning. He took Udon's hand in his own and started to bandage it. "What has you so frustrated?"

"I overheard the kids talking. Boruto said that your girlfriend is your Ninja Way, and that you didn't want any distractions." He sighed and looked at his hands as he fidgeted with a shiriken. "What does that mean for me? I don't see how I fit into that plan."

"Well, it's a good thing you're neither a girl nor a distraction then." Konohamaru grinned at him. "In fact, you're the opposite. You're a damn slave driver, man." 

"Oh really?" Udon returned his smirk as he handed him his leftover shuriken. "In that case, the target's all yours Lord Eighth."

"But I have to-" 

Udon cut him off with a glare. 

"Okay, okay. Geez."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on the 60 second preview of next week's preview. Forgive me if it doesn't age well.


End file.
